Clic
by Carol Coldibeli
Summary: Oneshot/Adaptação. Saga tem seu celular roubado. Mas como todo bom executivo ele precisa do aparelho. Em que confusões ele se meterá para conseguir o precioso aparelho de volta? Fic de níver para os gêmeos. FINALIZADA


**Clic**

O cidadão se descuidou por um segundo e roubaram seu celular. Como era um executivo e não sabia mais viver sem celular, ficou furioso. Deu parte do roubo, depois teve uma idéia. Ligou para o número do telefone. Uma mulher atendeu.

-Alô.

-Quem fala?

-Com quem quer falar?

-O dono desse telefone.

-Ele não pode atender.

-Quer chamá-lo, por favor?

-Ele está no banheiro. Eu posso anotar o recado?

-Bate na porta e chama esse vagabundo! Agora!

Clic. A mulher desligou. Saga controlou-se. Ligou de novo

-Alô.

-Escute. Desculpe o jeito que eu falei antes. Eu preciso falar com ele, viu? É urgente.

-Ele já vai sair do banheiro.

-Você é a...

-Uma amiga.

-Como é o seu nome?

-Quem quer saber?

-Saga. Sou irmão gêmeo dele.

-Irmão gêmeo do Kaninho?

Kaninho. O safado já tinha um nome.

-É. De Atenas.

-Eu não sabia que o Kanon era de Atenas.

-Pois é...

-Saori.

-Hein?

-Meu nome. É Saori.

-Ah. Vocês são...

-Não, não. Nos conhecemos há pouco.

-Escute, Saori. Eu trouxe uma encomenda pro Kanon. De Atenas. Mas eu não me lembro do endereço.

-Eu também não sei o endereço dele.

-Mas vocês...

-Nós estamos num motel. Este telefone é celular.

-Ah.

-Vem cá. Como é que você sabia o número do telefone dele? Ele recém-comprou.

-Ele disse que comprou?

-Por quê?

Saga não se conteve.

-Porque ele não comprou, não. Ele roubou. Está entendendo? Roubou. De mim!

-Não acredito.

-Ah, não acredita? Então pergunta pra ele. Bate na porta do banheiro e pergunta.

-O Kanoninho não roubaria um telefone do próprio irmão.

E Saori desligou de novo.

O cidadão deixou passar um tempo, enquanto se recuperava. Depois ligou outra vez.

-Alô.

-Saori, é o Saga. Por favor, chame o Kanon.

-Ele continua no banheiro.

-Em que motel vocês estão?

-Por quê?

-Saori, você parece ser uma boa moça. Eu sei que você gosta do Kanon...

-Recém nos conhecemos!

-Mas você simpatizou. Estou certo? Você não quer acreditar que ele seja um ladrão. Mas ele é, Saori. Enfrente a realidade. O Kanon pode ter muitas qualidades, sei lá. Há quanto tempo vocês saem juntos?

-Esta é a primeira vez.

-Vocês nunca tinham se visto antes?

-Já, já. Mas, assim, só conversa.

-E você nem sabe o endereço dele, Saori. Na verdade, você não sabe nada sobre ele. Não sabia que ele é de Atenas.

-Pensei que fosse da Itália.

-Ai está, Saori. Isso diz tudo. Um cara que se faz passar por italiano.

-Não, não. Eu é que pensei.

-Ele ainda está no banheiro?

-Está.

-Então saia daí. Pegue as suas coisas e saia. Esse negócio pode acabar mal. Você pode ser envolvida. Saia daí enquanto é tempo!

-Mas...

-Eu sei. Você não precisa dizer. Eu sei. Você não quer acabar a amizade. Vocês se dão bem, ele é muito legal. Mas ele é um ladrão, Saori. Um bandido. Quem rouba celular é capaz de tudo. Sua vida corre perigo.

-Ele está saindo do banheiro.

-Corra! Leve o telefone e corra! Daqui a pouco eu ligo para saber onde você está.

Clic.

Dez minutos depois, Saga ligou de novo.

-Alô.

-Saori, onde você está?

-O Kaninho está aqui do meu lado e me pediu para lhe dizer uma coisa.

-Saori, eu...

-Nós conversamos e ele quer pedir desculpas a você. Diz que vai devolver o telefone, que foi só uma brincadeira. Jurou que não vai fazer mais isso.

O cidadão engoliu a raiva. Depois de alguns segundos, falou:

-Como ele vai devolver o telefone?

-Domingo, no almoço da tia Hilda. Diz que encontra você lá.

-Saori, não...

Mas a moça já tinha desligado.

O cidadão precisou de mais cinco minutos para se recompor.

Depois ligou outra vez.

-Alô.

Pelo ruído, o cidadão deduziu que ela estava dentro de um carro em movimento.

-Saori, é o Saga. Escute aqui. Você está sendo cúmplice de um crime. Esse telefone que você tem na mão, está me entendendo? E telefone que agora tem suas impressões digitais. É meu! Esse salafrário roubou meu celular!

-Mas ele disse que vai devolver na...

-Não existe tia Hilda nenhuma! Eu não sou irmão gêmeo dele. Não conheço esse cafajeste. Ele está mentindo para você!

-Então você também mentiu!

-Saori...

Clic.

Cinco minutos depois, quando o cidadão se ergueu do chão onde estivera mordendo o carpete, e ligou de novo, ouviu um "Alô" homem.

-Kanon?

-Irmão! Muito bem. Você conseguiu, viu? A Saori acaba de descer do carro.

-Olha aqui, seu...

-Você já tinha liquidado com o nosso programa no motel o maior clima e você estragou, e agora acabou com tudo. Ela está desiludida com todos os homens, para sempre. Mandou parar o carro e desceu. Parabéns, maninho. Você venceu. Quer saber como ela era?

-Só quero o meu telefone.

-Tinha ceblo lilás. Olhos verdes. Não resistiu ao meu celular, não fosse o celular, ela não teria topado o programa. E se não fosse o celular, nós ainda estaríamos no motel. Como é que chama isso mesmo? Ironia do destino?

-Quero o meu celular de volta!

-Certo, certo. Seu celular. Você tem que fechar negócios, impressionar clientes, enganar trouxas. Só o que eu queria era a Saori...

-Ladrão!

-Executivo!

-Devolve o meu...

Clic.

Cinco minutos mais tarde. Cidadão liga de novo. Telefone toca várias vezes. Atende uma voz diferente.

-Ahn?

-Quem fala?

-É o Julian.

-Como você conseguiu esse telefone?

-Sei lá. Alguém jogou pela janela de um carro. Quase me acertou.

-Onde você está?

-Como eu estou? Bem, bem. Catando meus papéis, sabe como é. Mas eu já fui de circo. É. Capitão Julian. Andei até pelo Paraguai.

-Não quero saber de sua vida. Estou pagando uma recompensa por esse telefone. Me diga onde você está que eu vou buscar.

-Bem. Fora a Thétis, tudo bem. Sabe como é mulher. Quando nos vê por baixo, aproveita. Ontem mesmo...

-Onde você está? Eu quero saber onde!

-Aqui mesmo, embaixo do viaduto. De noitinha. Ela chegou com o índio e o Marvão, os três com a cara cheia, e...

**-- Fim --**

**N/A:** Sim! Hoje é níver dos gêmeos totosos. E como eu to sem tempo eu tive que fazer mais uma das minhas adaptações do tio Luíz Fernando Veríssimo... Ah ele ainda me mata por causa disso.

FELIZ NÍVER SAGA E KANON!!

Já né


End file.
